Stakes may be driven into the ground to serve a multiplicity of purposes. One of the more common uses is that related to camping wherein stakes are driven into the ground to secure tents, tarps or other items. Due to the fact that camping conditions vary exceedingly, relative to the type of terrain and the ground conditions, the ease or difficulty with which the ground will receive a stake varies greatly. Accordingly, it is difficult to prepare for all the various conditions one may encounter. One of the most common problems encountered is where the ground is extremely hard. This may be caused due to the dryness of the climate, or where the soil is frozen or very rocky. In these situations, it is usually necessary to carry a hammer or other device for fully inserting the stake into the ground. Where no hammer is available, or if one is forgotten, it is not uncommon to look for a rock or other heavy implement to hammer the stake into the ground.
Accordingly, while a stake may be inserted into the ground with a number of different implements or even with rocks generally found at a camp site, these devices are not designed for removal of the stake. While it is advantageous to insert a stake completely into the ground in order to assure that the item being secured stays in place, this also often guarantees that there will be great difficulty when trying to remove the stake. While hammers and the like are generally also configured for removing nails, they are not designed for stake removal. Accordingly, it is not uncommon to spend a significant amount of time trying to pull the stake out of the ground. To loosen the stake, one may need to shake or hammer it from one side to the other, which is not only time consuming but can also cause the stake to break or become misconfigured and unusable. In some instances, the item being secured is attached to the stake in such a way that it is difficult, if not impossible, to remove the item until the stake has been removed. For example, it is common for there to be a ring or grommet at each corner of a tent through which a stake may be inserted. While the end of the stake may be inserted through the ring or grommet, the top of the stake is usually too large to pass through the opening. Accordingly, the only way to disengage the tent is to remove the stake. If the stake cannot be removed it may become necessary to cut the stake or break it. Such situations are exacerbated in bad weather conditions and thus the need for a more suitable system for inserting and removing stakes.